New Journey
by nonapal13
Summary: Danny is sent to the Pokemon world to help Ash defeat Team Rocket and Giovanni, but what challenges will they face? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom or Pokemon**_

_Italic _is when the Pokemon talk, _**Italic Bold **_is thoughts.

Day 1 Danny POV

Clockwork is sending me to a different dimension, where I am a Pokemon. I have no idea what a Pokemon is, but whatever. I'm supposed to help this guy, Ash, defeat another guy, Giovanni, from taking over the world and my journey begins now.

_**Line Break**_

I opened my eyes and noticed I was in a forest. This forest was huge and full of fruit I've never seen before. I then looked down and saw I was some black dog thing with blue rings on my shoulders and hips; also I had blue around my ears and tail. 'I guess this is what Pokemon look like.' I thought as I continued to examine myself.

Then I heard footsteps and a couple voices. I got up to get a better look at them and realized it was some guy and two others. The first guy had a hat, blue jeans, a sweatshirt, and some yellow mouse thing on his shoulder. The next guy had green hair and a matching green tie, white shirt with a black sleeveless overcoat, black pants, and brown shoes. The girl had purple hair and a white and pink shirt, pink skirt, white leggings, pink shoes, and a little dragon in her hair. They were weird.

"Hey Ash, when do you think we'll be in the next city?" The girl asked.

Then it hit me, is this the Ash Clockwork was talking about? Well I guess I'll just have to find out.

I jumped out in front of them and they were all shocked. I guess I scared them a little, but they got over it quickly and the one I think is Ash came up to me. His mouse creature came off his arm and greeted me.

"_Hello! I'm Pikachu and this is my trainer Ash. Wait you're an Umbreon, right? How'd you get in the Unova region?" _The mouse explained and questioned me.

"_Well…. I just woke up here." _Not too far from the truth, because I have to keep their trust if I'm to help them.

Suddenly I got this urge from a little red and white sphere located on Ash's belt. Curiosity got the best of me and I walked up and pressed the little white button in the center and the next thing I now I feel like I'm crammed in the Fenton Thermos.

I hear them talking, but I'm not sure what they're saying. I begin to tune them out when the next thing I know I'm back outside.

"Ash! That's totally not fair! He just came up and voluntarily went into your pokeball! That's not catching a Pokemon!" The girl said shouting at Ash.

"Well he's still my Pokemon so it doesn't matter Iris. Anyways, what's an Umbreon doing in the Unova region?" Ash asked the others and apparently I'm an 'Umbreon'.

"I'm not sure Ash, they're not supposed to be here unless he has a trainer… but I guess it doesn't matter considering you're his new one." The green haired one said.

_Team Rockets POV_

"Hey Jessie look at that Umbreon. I thought they didn't live in the Unova region and look at his color it is rare." James told Jessie as they soared in the meowth balloon.

"You're right and look there's the twerp too! Let's snag the Pikachu and Umbreon. The boss will be so happy." Jessie said back to James.

Meowth, Jessie, and James were members of Team Rocket, an organization made to steal other peoples Pokémon. They used to be the best in the business and were the boss's favorite, but then the twerp came.

Ash was the twerp that always foiled their planes. They hated the kid and swore to get his Pikachu for revenge. The twerp somehow always got in the way and sent them 'blasting off again', but not today (or so they hoped).

_Danny's POV_

I just realized something; do I still have my ghost powers? Well I might as well find out, so I began to search for my core and when I found it I grabbed it and the familiar white ring formed around me. Once the rings disappear I look to see the others staring wide-eyed at me. My black fur was now white, my blue rings were now green, and I could feel my eyes glowing green. Yep, I still have my ghost powers.

"I've seen Umbreons before, but never have I seen one do that." Ash was the first to react and that was why I did what I did next.

I flew up and grabbed him by the collar and began to fly. I could hear him scream, but then he began to stare in silence at the view. I went back to the ground to drop him off and so I could change back.

"Ash, are you okay? What happened?" Iris asked with an obviously worried tone.

"Yeah, he just took me for a flight and it was amazing, but the city is nowhere near us. I think I got us lost." Ash grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. Great now we're lost.

Suddenly I found myself tangled in a net and electricity coursed through me. I looked around and saw Pikachu in a similar fate. Then I heard voices.

"Prepare for trouble." Some woman said.

"And make it double." The next was a man.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nations."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right." Some completely different voice said the last part.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR DANNY PHANTOM!**_

_**ENJOY :3**_

Jessie had a pink hair that swirled, a white turtle neck shirt with an R on it, a black shirt under that shirt, long black gloves, a skirt, and black boot that went up to her thighs. She would look a lot better if she let her hair hand loosely, but whatever.

James had a similar shirt on only it was longer, purple hair, long black gloves, long pant that when into knee high boots, and a belt. He looked kind of normal, except for the hair.

Meowth was this cat thing. He was tan with brown back paws, tip of his tail was brown just like his ears, and I gold oval on top of his head. Also he actually spoke English, so weird.

"_Who are these dorks?" _I asked Pikachu, though he actually looked worried.

"_Team Rocket. You see they collect other peoples Pokémon and use them for evil. They are trying to take us away."_ Pikachu told me. I could tell this happened a lot.

"Team Rocket! Why don't you just leave everyone alone? I'm getting really tire of you guys following me!" Ash yelled at them. "Cilan, can you help me get Pikachu and Umbreon?" He turned to the green haired one…. Wait Cilan. *sigh* these people have weird names.

Finally I decided I didn't enjoy being in a net, (Skulker helped me learn to hate them) I got bored and phased through the net. All faces on me.

"How'd it get out of the net? It's not a ghost type!" Jessie said, obviously confused.

"Does it matter? This just makes it more valuable! Boss will be so proud." Meowth told the other two.

"_*sigh* I really hate being called an IT! I'm Danny, Phantom, Umbreon, or at least him! Come on people. Gawd, they're worse than the box ghost." _I chuckled. These guys are pathetic. I went 'ghost' and heard gasps come from Team Rocket. '_**This is gonna be fun.'**_ I thought.

I shot an ecto blast at Meowth, though I came from the ring on my forehead not my hands. It hit him hard and when he got up he did not look happy. Oh well.

"Watch it punk! I'm gonna make you regret that!" he yelled at me, but I just tried to contain my laughter. "You think that's funny? I'll give you something to laugh about!" He then charged at me with his claws extended., but I didn't even flinch. I dodged with ease as he kept attacking, but I got bored and shot him real quick. I shot him, which made him fly back and hit the other two knocking them to the ground.

"_This I pathetic and I'm not even using half my power. Ha! Pathetic." _I was laughing so hard. They are worse than the box ghost and that's saying a lot.

"This twerp is calling us pathetic!" Meowth said with much anger, though I couldn't help but smirk.

I decided that they needed to know I was getting bored, so I froze them and shot a powerful ecto blast. They went disappeared into the sky.

"Looks like Team Rockets blasting off AGAIN!" They yelled while they flied.

"_Pfft. Too easy."_ I said with a cocky smile.

Pikachu was finally out of the net and was staring at me with everyone else. Jaws were hitting the ground.

"Ash, your Umbreon is REALLY strong! If only he was my Pokémon..." Iris said as she walked towards me. She then started pinching my cheeks and making those faces people make at cute puppies. I am no puppy, so I did what anyone should do in my position….. I phased out of her grasp.

"_No touching my face. I do not like being touched!" _I told Iris, but Pikachu looked like he was trying to contain his laughter. Why would he laugh, this is serious. No touching my bread and butter.

"_You do know they can't understand you?"_ Pikachu told me and for the first time I realized that everything I said had to do with Umbreon. All they heard was me repeating my name… this sucks.

"_Sorry this Pokémon thing is new. You may call me crazy, but I come from an alternate time line and I'm human in that time line. Also I'm half ghost, so any questions?" _Pikachu looked at me like I was crazy, but that's okay cause that sounded less crazy in my head (if possible).

"_Okay then…." _Yep he thinks I'm crazy.

"Boy do I wish I could understand them." Ash began, "But I guess we should set up camp, it's getting pretty late and I don't wanna wonder though the forest all night." I looked up and realized it was pretty dark. The sun was setting and we were still lost. Fun.

Cilan made dinner, Iris set up the sight, and Ash made sure they had everything. Then he pointed the little red ball at me.

"Alright you need to get back in your Pokeball." Ash said, but I had different plans. No way in HELL am I going to spend the night in there. HELL NO! I dodged every time he tried to put me in. "Ugh! I guess you're not going in then. Hey, Cilan, is the food ready yet?"

"I'm adding the finishing touches now… and DONE!" He gave Iris and Ash their food and then gave me and Pikachu ours, but for some reason he put a third bowl out. Iris's hair moved and then came out the little dragon. I examined my food and I felt like a hamster, I mean the food is pellets! Come on….. I crave a burrito.

I played with my food at first, but grew more and more hungry. I grabbed a pellet, sniffed it, liked it, and then ate it. '_**HOLY SHIT this is AMAZING!'**_ I thought to myself. I began chowing down.

"Hey Ash, what's up with your Umbreon? He's a little strange, I mean he has the moves of a ghost type but is a dark type… it's weird." Iris told Ash. I sent her a glare of anger just to scare her. Ash turned around and as soon as he saw me I brought out a smile and happy eyes, just to mess with Iris. When Ash faced Iris again, I sent her daggers. She had a mini freak-out.

"That's okay. He's great for battles and he's rare, so it's all good." Ash assured Iris, but she wasn't convinced. I stilled scared the crap out of her.

"What do you think Cilan? Isn't he strange?" Cilan was questioned. Iris needs to learn I'm just gonna drive her insane and be nice to the others. Ha ha, I know I'm supposed to help, but Clockwork never said I couldn't have fun while I'm at it.

He looked at me and I showed him my million dollar smile and when he turned back shot Iris some more daggers.

"He's one of a kind and very talented, but he is quite happy for a dark type. Oh well. I think you're just paranoid Iris." The green haired one said.

"_Hi, why are you giving dirty looks to Iris?"_ The little dragon said. He caught on did he? Ah well, whatever.

"_Cause it super funny. I mean just look at her she'd terrified of me! Ha ha." _I told him, but his face looked like he was mad. "_Oh come on, you know it's funny." _I smirked at him. Then he did something I thought he would never do.

"_I'm in. How do I help." _He actually wanted to help me! This was going to be interesting.

"_Just act like you don't see me give her dirty looks. Oh and Pikachu, you wanna help too?"_ If I'm gonna do this I'll need his help too.

"_I don't see why not." _He also smirked. Now this will get very interesting…

_**A/N: Please review! Criticism is welcomed :3 Thanks **_

_**See Ya :D**_


End file.
